A drying rack is typically used to dry various flowers, plants, herbs, and smoking material on a small-scale basis for personal use. These multiple layer racks are arranged in a linear fashion with an air space between each to aid in rapid drying and are typically made of fabric mesh with a wire frame. Once the drying process is complete, the racks are disengage from one (1) another and the material inside transferred to a common container for further processing.
However, the material inside is brittle and fragile and is easily broken during the transferring process. Unfortunately, the material typically sticks to the mesh material and requires vigorous handling to transfer all material out, especially material that becomes trapped near the edges and corners of the tray. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which dried organic material can be easily removed from mesh style multiple layer drying racks. The development of the multi-level drying rack fulfills this need.